Deimos Fury
Deimos Fury was an experimental Mark I Jaeger, built on the East Coast of the US and assigned to that region. It and its pilots enjoyed a decorated but short service history picking off Kaiju that found their way to the Atlantic, ending in 2022 when Deimos was stripped for parts to be used for damaged Jaegers on the Pacific front. Construction Slapped together in 2015 as a prototype and testbed for the new technologies that would be mounted on the Jaegers, Deimos Fury was considered a symbol of the scientific progression made in thanks to the Kaiju War. Deimos was crewed by two of the most promising graduates of the newly formed Ranger Academy, Amelia Jones and Thomas Avary. This pair had formed a strong bond during the early selection process, and had an excellent understanding of the Jaegers technical systems. Deimos was stationed at the Boston Drydocks, which were refitted into a pseudo-Shatterdome to house the Jaeger. The question of whether the Kaiju could theoretically make it from the Marianas Trench to the worlds other major oceans was a topic hotly debated. It was generally agreed that it would be much easier and quicker for them to reach the Indian Ocean through Indonesia or the Tasman Sea. However, it was also considered that Kaiju could reach the Atlantic through the Bering Strait, breaking through the Panama Canal, or circling around Cape Horn. It was promptly decided by the UN that at least a few Jaegers were required in case of an Atlantic attack. Combat History Stalkeye On March 12th 2016, the largest Category I Kaiju ever recorded emerged from the Breach. But instead of heading for the coasts of Asia, Oceania or the Americas as all had done before, Stalkeye surged northeast, towards the Bering Strait. Romeo Blue and Brawler Yukon were scrambled from the Anchorage Shatterdome, but failed to intercept Stalkeye in time as the CAT I had already swam through the Strait before they could intercept. LOCCENT ordered both to break off, and Watchman Scrapper to deploy from Halifax to Newfoundland. Romeo and the Jumphawks continued to pursue Stalkeye as the deceptively quick Kaiju cruised through the Arctic Archipelago, finally exiting through Baffin Bay and towards the East Coast of the US. Sirens blared across Boston, the predicted destination of Stalkeye as Romeo was finally called off and Deimos was hurried to its first deployment. The Kaiju had an inconclusive brawl with Watchman Scrapper off the coat of Newfoundland that lasted around an hour, leaving time for the populace of Boston to evacuate to safe areas. 30 minutes later, the unmistakable shape of a Kaiju began to part the waters 4 miles from Boston Harbour, on a direct attack course. Deimos charged into the icy waters, and a savage fight ensued. 2 hours later, Deimos was hurled out of the water and sent crashing into the seaside buildings. The Jaeger was covered in scars and ruptures from the undersea scuffle, and its right arm had been bitten off at the elbow. Stalkeye continued to push, but Deimos pushed back just as hard. Losing an arm had hindered its ability to fight, but Stalkeye also suffered severe injuries, with several broken bones jutting painfully into its internal organs. Crackles of electricity arced from its lilac spines, setting fires and detonating electrical transformers as the exhausted combatants tore through Boston. After another vicious assault from Stalkeye, who was visibly bleeding from the mouth indicating internal ruptures, Deimos grabbed hold of a construction crane, tore it out of the ground and jabbed it into the monsters throat, stabbing into the flesh and making the creature screech with pain. Before it could retaliate, the pilots reached over to one of the Kaijus prominent eyes and crushed it, causing further agony. Not done, Deimos grabbed the wounded throat and tore chunks out, sending the floundering beast to the ground. Stalkeye was finally killed when a piston-fired foot tread slammed into the top of its skull. Deimos had suffered major damage during the battle, with Amelia suffering from shock after she had felt the pain of having her right arm ripped off, leading to her requiring 3 weeks to recover. To offset the weakness of Deimos' armour, the Jaeger was refitted with a conductive hull, which would cause electric shocks to any Kaiju that made contact with it, as well as RF11 Shrapnel Cannons on its shoulders which would provide ranged capability. Hachiwara The next Kaiju to make the title of "Pioneer" came not a year later as the first attack of 2017. A large Category II Kaiju slipped through PPDC cordons across the Bering Strait and traveled across the North Pole before descending on the Azores. As the only Jaeger in range, Deimos made to intercept Hachiwara off the coast of Furnas Island, directly in the creatures predicted path. The two clashed at midday, with Deimos Fury electrifying its hull just as Hachiwara came into melee range, shocking the Kaiju stockstill as the waters crackled and steamed. Deimos seized its chance, extending its puncture knuckles and raining a flurry of blows across its armoured hide, breaking off chunks for over five minutes and finally culminating with smashing Hachiwaras front teeth into shards with an uppercut, sending it collapsing into the water. Hachiwara got up, and responded to the Jaegers advance on its fallen form by grabbing hold of its leg and pinning the titan to the seafloor. The rock gave way beneath them due to their combined weight and the two slid over a kilometre into the depths of the Atlantic, smothered in a small landslide. The pilots came to half an hour later, and were delighted to find that they had not drowned due to a conn-pod breach. An even better discovery came when they found Hachiwara, still trying to break free of the rocks which had trapped it. A sharp shard of basalt had run through the exposed blue flesh of its torso, pinning it to the pile of rubble which had entombed its lower body. Clearly the rubble had failed to damage its vital organs as Hachiwara was still very much alive, shown with enraged swipes at its approaching enemy. Twelve point-blank shots from Deimos' shrapnel cannons tore apart the Kaiju's skull. Both pilots chose to eject, as Deimos reactor had began to flood from a rapidly expanding breach in its casing. The mostly complete frame of the Jaeger was recovered a few days later, but refits required a full 2 years to finish. Deimos took part in two other engagements, against the CAT IIIs Freakazoid and Executor in 2019 and 2021 respectively. Lamashtu Specifications Speed Power Armour Armament Notes and References * The art for Hachiwara and Lamashtu is not owned by meCategory:Mark I Category:Jaegers